Stollen Sanity
by Izane Sunstrider
Summary: This is a one-shot series of the Stoll brothers pranking everybody they think deserve a few laughs. I suggest you get insurance to pay for your broken laugh box. If you don't, I won't say I didn't warn you. :):):):):):)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I haz written a new story! Well, I didn't write it all, I had help from cookiekate98, so, yeah. This is the start of a new one-shot series which basically consists of the Stoll brothers pranking people. Even though I promised myself that I would never write one-shots, I will change that promise: I promise myself never to write one-shots unless they are too interesting or funny to resist. :):)**

* * *

Disclaimer: cookiekate98 or I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Stolls!"

Connor and Travis looked at each other, grinned, and then took off running as fast as they could.

"We're in for it this time!" yelled Connor.

"It was worth it!" Travis screamed as he tore down the hill toward the canoe lake.

"Where do we go?"

"I don't know, just run!"

So that's what they did. They ran and ran, hearing the screams of those chasing them from behind. They had gotten good at running. What with the pranking anyone and everyone, and receiving death threats. It didn't help that the people they pranked were all demigods, all of which are insanely fit and quite capable of following through with those threats.

They had been running for quite some time, and could have kept going, except for the fact that the lake was now directly in their path. They didn't have time to go around. They had found that they were much slower when running in a curve. Add in the fact that if they ran around they would be heading straight for the woods. They did not want to become monster food.

"What do we do?" Travis asked.

Connor glanced nervously behind him. They were going to get caught if they just stood there.

"I guess… we jump."

"Okay," Travis said, already racing toward the pier. They ran to the edge, and then glanced backwards again. "On three. One. Two. Thr-"

"Wait!" Connor said, thrusting his arm out to stop Travis.

Travis glared at him. "Come on! We're going to be killed!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Connor pointed out towards the center of the lake, where Percy Jackson was standing. That's right, standing. Ever since he found out he was able to walk and stand on water in the Titan War, Percy was obsessed with seeing just how long he was able to keep it up.

"Percy!" Connor yelled. "Help us!"

Percy's head jerked up. He looked over their shoulders and his eyes widened, then a smile found its way onto his face. "You guys are idiots, you know that? What have you done now?"

"No time for stories," Travis snapped. "Just help us!"

"Fine." Percy walked over to where they were standing and grabbed their hands. He gave them a good yank, and then they were spiraling through the water.

Travis and Connor stared at him like he was crazy, gesturing to their mouths, trying to get across the point that they couldn't breathe underwater.

Air bubbles were suddenly surrounding them until they found themselves standing on the bottom of the lake, with water dripping off of their faces.

"You guys can breathe now," Percy said, grinning.

They both hesitantly took in a little breath, and found that they could breathe. "Thanks, Percy," they said in that creepy unison only siblings can have.

Percy shrugged, and then looked up. "Looks like your little mob has found us," he said, gesturing upward. "Now, you gonna tell me what you've done?"

Connor sat down. "You might want to sit. This is gonna take a while."

"For the record, this took a lot of time and effort," Travis said.

"Yeah. We've been planning for weeks! How else could we get a live tarantula?"

Travis shuddered, remembering the adventure they had to go through to get that hairy creature. Then suddenly he snapped back to reality and remembered what they were doing.

"Oh, right. This is how it all started," he said,

"Did you get the webs ready?" Travis asked, carefully trying to stuff the tarantula into the glass cage.

"Yep. How are you doing with that spider?" Connor yelled from the other end of the clearing.

"Define doing."

Connor rolled his eyes and rushed over to help. When they had finally managed to get the creature in control, they packed up and headed out.

The Athena cabin was out doing archery, so the entire cabin was vacant. The perfect time to pull the perfect heist.

Travis was about to rush forward, but Connor stopped him just in time. Annabeth had just walked by, heading for her cabin. This wasn't good. Now they had to wait for her to leave, and neither of the siblings knew how long she would take.

Lucky for them, she was just getting her knife, so it didn't take too long. As soon as she left, they hurried into the Athena cabin.

The place was a Hermes nightmare. Books everywhere, and they were even filed. Who even had the patience as to take the time to sort all of those meaningless piles of paper? Well, time to do a makeover.

Connor and Travis got to work, hanging fake webs in every possible place they could find. The bunk beds, the shelves, the desks; Connor even found a way to hang them on the ceiling.

They finished with the webs quickly, but they weren't done. They still had to install the main attraction: the fake spiders. This was going to be much harder, as they kept falling off.

They placed them on every suitable surface, including Annabeth's laptop. After about fifteen minutes, they finally finished.

"A work of art." Travis said, admiring their work.

"Hey, it's not done yet." As Connor said this, he picked up the cage holding the tarantula and headed towards one of the desks. He dragged it towards the middle of the room and placed the glass cage on it.

"Now it's done." He said, taking a step back to see it easier.

Suddenly, Travis' watch started beeping.

"Oh no, archery classes are over." He said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Get out!" Immediately, they both rushed out the door to hide behind the now unrecognizable cabin.

They didn't have to wait long for the children of Athena to return, and when they did, the sight was hilarious, yet scary. Screaming. Screaming everywhere. It took only seconds for the Athena cabin to realize that there were spiders in their cabin, and when they did, it was not pretty.

A rush of bodies fought to squeeze through the door. Terror was clearly etched onto each of their faces as they removed themselves from the cabin.

Terror was now on the faces of Connor and Travis as they saw a crying, yet furious Annabeth emerge. "Stolls," she growled.

"Yeah. It was kind of awkward watching Annabeth cry. I mean, that just doesn't happen. And well, I guess you know the rest of the story. Annabeth set right after us once she realized," Connor said to Percy, coming out of his world of story- telling.

What he failed to notice was the look of extreme anger plastered to Percy Jackson's face.

"You made Annabeth cry?" Percy asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I guess so," Travis replied.

Percy glared at the two, and they suddenly wished they had taken their chances with the Athena cabin.

"Sorry?" Connor said.

Percy merely glared harder, then stood up, thrusting his hand out. Suddenly all the air around them vanished and Connor and Travis were being pushed toward the surface just next to the pier. They emerged next to the children of Athena, all of which had murderous glares on their faces.

"All yours," Percy said, popping out of the water to stand on it again.

Connor and Travis looked at each other. "Uh- oh."

**Just a lesson to all: DON'T MESS WITH EITHER MEMBER OF PERCABETH, OR YOU GET THE CONSEQUENCES. :):):):):):) Just sayin. Once again, I do not take full credit. Mi amiga helped me. Actually, it was mostly her idea, and she wrote most of it, sooooo...yeah. I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON NOT SO IDENTICAL, BUT WE WERE BORED, AND SHE HASN'T SEEN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, SO OBVIOUSLY SHE CAN'T HELP ME AND WE WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT WE BOTH UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY, SOOOO, DON'T KILL ME! :( but the next chapter will be out soon. :):)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I'm so bored!" Travis whined.

They were sitting in their cabin on Connor's bunk, just staring at the ceiling. It had been a boring couple of weeks. After they'd gone and pranked Katie Gardner again Chiron had sentenced them to two weeks cleaning dishes and had been keeping a careful eye on them.

Connor glanced at his brother. "Well, what d'you want to do, then?"

Travis raised his hand to his face and started to stroke his chin, as if he were actually thinking, which was basically an impossibility for him.

"Well, we could prank someone. I mean, what else is there to do around here?"

Connor scoffed. "If we were normal campers, who didn't enjoy getting in trouble for pranking, we could always do things like climb the lava- wall, or, I don't know, actually go to our assigned classes?"

"Don't think of it as pranking; think of it as more of a… gift."

"Well, in that case, why don't we give the Aphrodite cabin a little gift? They do love presents."

Travis grinned at his brother. "Team Stoll is back in business. You still have that glass case, right?"

Connor raised his eyebrow and replied slowly, "Yeah… so? What would we do with a glass case?"

"Well, Dad said that it could be expanded, and we both know how much the Aphrodite cabin loves their shoes." He held his hands out as if it were obvious.

Connor's face broke into a mischievous smile. "I'll get the case. You can go get the pad lock that Dad gave us."

They rushed off to find the said tools, happy that they finally had something to do. They didn't even consider the fact that Chiron might catch them as they planned out what they would do.

"You ready?" Travis asked his brother, looking around to see if the cabin was empty. They didn't need any of their siblings to snitch on them.

"Yep," Connor said, popping the 'p.' "What time did you say they'd be leaving? Two o'clock, right?"

"Yep, which means that we're right on time. Two thirty. It takes them half an hour more than anyone else, even us, to leave their cabin. It's always, 'Oh no! I just noticed my lipstick is smudged! Call the police! It's an emergency!' Or, 'Sarah! Those shoes totally don't match with that shirt. Go and change right now!' It's unbelievable, really. We're technically camping. Who cares?

"Anyway, they should have left about five minutes ago."

Connor grinned. "Let's go."

The second they walked into the Aphrodite cabin, Travis gagged. "How much perfume do they need? It's like they're trying to kill any intruders, or passers-by."

Connor rolled his eyes at his brother, but he secretly agreed. They'd probably have to shower for an hour to get the stench off of themselves. If they smelled like perfume, they would be sure to be targeted as the perpetrators. "Come on. We've got to move."

They set to work. The plan was simple. Grab all of their Gucci shoes, put them in the case, and lock it up.

Well, it was supposed to be simple. But differentiating between all those shoe brands in there? Virtually impossible. They managed, though, after they noticed the labels on the inside of the shoes.

Travis thought it was safe to say that the Aphrodite cabin was even more organized than the Athena cabin. Maybe even organization Nazis.

Connor checked his watch. "Hey, Travis! We've still got twenty minutes. Let's grab some of the make- up too."

"Sounds good. Do you have any particular kind in mind?"

"Umm… Let's grab all the… Eye shadow?"

Travis nodded, then set to work. After a couple of minutes of rummaging around, he found a problem. "Hey, Connor? What does eye shadow look like?"

"I have no clue. Just grab whatever. We have to hurry!"

They grabbed as much make- up as they could carry and shoved it into the glass case in the middle room. It was pretty huge. There were at least thirty pairs of shoes in there and about sixty containers of various make- up products.

The siblings looked at each other, smirked, then walked out the door of the cabin to hit the showers. They did not want to smell like perfume.

Fifteen minutes later, Connor and Travis were crouched down behind the brazier in the middle of the field the cabins surrounded. They wouldn't have to wait much longer. The Aphrodite children would be back from Pegasus riding lessons soon.

They were right. After only five minutes of hiding behind the brazier, the whole Aphrodite group walked down the hill, gossiping about who liked who and a bunch of other boring and pointless things.

They walked into their cabin, and almost immediately there was a reaction. Complete chaos. Many screamed, some tried to free their precious accessories, and some ran in circles, complaining about how they wouldn't be able to wear their favorite high-heels tomorrow.

The Stoll brothers were only able to watch for a few seconds, because at that moment, Chiron arrived at the scene.

As quietly and quickly as they could, Connor and Travis raced towards their cabin. When they got inside, they lunged for their bunks, trying to catch their breath and look inconspicuous. Connor quickly grabbed a book and Travis snatched his knife and started to sharpen it.

As they predicted, Chiron appeared at the cabin door, ducking his head under the door frame.

"Anything to confess, boys?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Connor put his book down, plastering on his best confused face. "What are you talking about? We've been here all day."

Chiron simply stared at the brothers.

"Yeah. We've just been here, staying out of trouble like you asked us to," Travis put in. "By the way, what was that screaming we heard? Did a monster get into the camp from the woods?"

"No," he said calmly. "Just a prank from one of the campers. The Aphrodite cabin's things have been locked in a case. I'm just here to ask why your names are inscribed on the padlock."

The two brothers looked at each other, then Chiron. "Oops," they said at the same time.

"Kitchen duty; one month." He started to leave, and on his way out he called over his shoulder, "And I advise you give the Aphrodite cabin back their stuff."


End file.
